De Laatste Noot
by Jenneke
Summary: One Shot. "Ze had hem een laatste iets willen geven, wat hij mee kon nemen buiten de muren van het kasteel, waar hun wegen elkaar niet langer zouden kruisen." Lily en Severus hebben samen een liedje gezongen, op het eindejaarsbal voor de zevendejaars, en dat kon niet iedereen even goed waarderen.


**De laatste noot**

Lily wordt met hoofdpijn wakker. De eerste gedachte die door haar heen schiet, is een herinnering die aan de vorige avond. Het was feest voor alle zevendejaars. Er was muziek. Ze zong. Met Severus. Haar gedachten verzinken in die van de voorgaande avond.

Plots merkt ze dat ze uit het raam staat te staren. Volledig aangekleed, iets wat ze in zonder erbij na te denken heeft gedaan, zonder het ook maar zelf te merken.

_Everyday is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

Er rolt een traan over haar wang. Ze doet niet de moeite om hem weg de vegen.

Ook in de kerkers van het kasteel staat een jongen. Als er een raam was geweest had hij ook uit het raam kunnen staren, maar het enige wat hij te bestaren heeft, is het oude harnas. Hij voelt de pijn van de voorgaande avond nog bonzen in zijn borst. Als een dolk van vernedering die door zijn ribben door zijn hart doorklieft.

_Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_Hij stond daar. __Samen met Lily. Eindelijk kreeg hij ook eens wat, al was het dan misschien wel een afscheidscadeau. De eerste klanken van de muziek klonken door de speakers en hij hoorde dat de zachte, zoete stem van Lily begon met zingen. Hij zou pas invallen bij het refrein._

En opeens is het genoeg. Lily spreekt zichzelf streng toe. Ze kan hier niet de hele dag blijven staan. Eerst gaan ontbijten, met wat eten in haar maag kan ze vaak wat logischer nadenken. Ze zal gewoon de Grote Zaal binnengaan. Kan het haar wat schelen wat anderen dachten, binnen een aantal weken zou ze toch van school af zijn. En ze is toch goed zoals ze is.

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_Op dat moment was het mis gegaan. __Op het moment dat hij was begonnen met zingen. Hij klonk als een oude kraai met een gebrek aan Strepsils. Zijn stem kraste dwars door het eerste refrein heen, maar Lily leek het niet te merken en zong gewoon door._

Plots voelt Severus een koude wind langs zijn rug strelen. Hij hoeft zich niet om te draaien om te zien wie achter hem langs loopt omdat hij diens stem al herkent.

'Gaat ons kraaitje nog ontbijten of is het vervallen harnas belangrijker?'

Severus zegt niets en er wordt ook geen antwoord verwacht. Nadat de muur die toegang geeft tot de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich zich weer gesloten heeft, besluit Severus zich naar buiten te begeven. Dan maar geen eten, alles om zijn jaargenoten niet meer onder ogen te hoeven komen.

_So don't you bring me down today  
No, no, no, no, no_

Lily zoekt aan de eettafels vergeefs naar James. Ze heeft nog nooit zo'n behoefte gehad om zijn sterke arm om haar schouders te voelen en om de lucht van zijn shampoo te ruiken. Er wordt naar haar gewezen, in stilte. Er worden opmerkingen gemaakt, maar die kunnen niet doordringen door het schild van positieve gedachte, dat als een Patronus werkt.

'Waar is James?' vraagt ze aan Remus, wie wel aan de eettafel zit.

'Hij en Sirius doen nog een afscheidsrondje over het Zwerkbalveld.' Lily knikt afwezig.

'Hoe was James eronder, jeweetwel, gisteravond?' vraagt ze weifelend aan Lupos.

Op dat moment loopt er een Zwadderaar achter haar langs. Hij geeft een kleine duw tegen haar hoofd zodat ze net met haar neus in haar toast met jam belandt. Ze reageert amper, maar voelt de tranen achter haar ogen prikken.

'Je hoeft het niet te pikken hoor.' zegt Lupos, terwijl hij haar onderzoekend aankijkt.

'Ach, ja…' zucht Lily.

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom_

Even later zit ze op de tribune van het Zwerkbalveld. James lijkt haar niet te zien en haar gedachtes dwalen weer snel af.

_Nadat Severus was begonnen met zingen was het verkeerd gegaan. Ze had hem een laatste iets willen geven, wat hij mee kon nemen buiten de muren van het kasteel, waar hun wegen elkaar niet langer zouden kruisen. Na twee regels begonnen de Zwadderaars al te joelen, maar ze zong dapper door, terwijl ze Severus' stem steeds verder weg hoorde sterven. Na nog een couplet alleen te hebben gezongen, gaf ze hem bij het laatste couplet een por, als teken dat hij mee moest zingen. Toen was het misgegaan. Een groot deel van de toeschouwers had de toverstok getrokken en het had rotte tomaten en eieren geregend. Niemand had ingegrepen. Geen Non-Pluvius of poging de anderen ervan te weerhouden. Niet eens een bemoedigend schouderklopje achteraf._

Ondertussen zit Severus in zijn eentje aan het meer. Hij vraagt zich af hoe vaak hij zich hier niet heeft teruggetrokken. Hoe veel gaten zijn er met harde woorden in zijn ziel geschoten?

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

Nadat de jongens weer geland zijn, loopt Lily naar beneden om James te begroeten. Nu kan hij haar niet missen. Hij komt recht op haar aflopen. Ze strekt zich uit om hem een knuffel te geven, maar hij duwt haar weg.

'Waar denk je wel niet dat je mee bezig was, gisteren?'

'James, luister, ik wou niet..'

'Nee! Jij moet luisteren. Je hoort bij mij, je hoort geen liedjes te zingen met die oude kraai.'

'James! Wacht!' schreeuwdtze hem nog na, maar hij was al weg. Sirius rent snel achter hem aan, met een verontschuldigend knikje naar Lily.

_'Cause you are beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no, no, no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

Ze voelt dat iemand een arm om haar heen slaat en kijkt naar rechts. Met betraande ogen kijkt ze recht in het gezicht van Remus. Ze kan niet meer. Ze begint steeds harder te snikken en Remus trekt haar troostend tegen zich aan.

'Rustig maar, 't komt wel goed.' sust hij.

_So don't you bring me down today_

__Wanneer ze weer een beetje gekalmeerd is besluit Lily om een rondje om het meer te gaan lopen, alleen. Ze ziet vanaf een afstandje een zwarte gedaante onder een boom zitten. Even denkt ze eraan hem te ontwijken, maar hij heeft haar reeds gezien.

'Sef?' vraagt ze, hem noemend bij de naam die ze hem gegeven heeft, lang geleden.

'Dat je me nog aan durft te kijken,' is de norse reactie van de Zwadderaar.

'Het geeft niet Severus, al had je wel mooi gezongen, het had geen verschil gemaakt.'

Severus gebruikt de stilte die volgt om na te denken over haar woorden.

_No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song that's out of tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

'Het komt wel goed,' besluit Lily de stilte te eindigen. 'Het ligt niet aan jou, het ligt aan hen.'

'Het ligt niet aan ons,' zegt Severus.

'Sef, er is geen ons.'

'Potter was anders niet zo begripvol, daarnet, op het Zwerkbalveld.'

Het is even stil. 'Wat zou jij doen als ik jou vriendin was, en ik met James had gezongen, en het was afgelopen zoals het bij ons afliep.'

'Ik zou je steunen.'

'Dat lieg je!' bijt Lily hem toe.

'Misschien, maar het doet er niet toe, er is geen ons.'

_And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always)  
But tomorrow we might awake  
(Always shine)  
On the other side_

'Sef?' vraagt Lily. 'We hebben ons liedje nooit afgezongen, wil je…'

Severus zwijgt en Lily vervolgt: 'Niemand zou ons kunnen horen.'

Severus bromt wat.

'Wat zeg je?'

'Muziek maakt alleen maar dingen kapot,' is het antwoord van Severus.

'Muziek maakt geen dingen kapot, rotte tomaten wel.'

'En rotte eieren,' voegt Severus eraan toe terwijl er een glimlachje over zijn gezicht kruipt.

'En rotte klasgenoten.'

'Oké dan,' gaat Severus overstag.

_'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh_

De laatste noot van het lied galmt over het meer. Severus kijkt vol bewondering naar Lily. Ze is mooi wanneer ze zingt, maar die gedachte moet hij uit zijn hoofd zetten.

'Ik moet gaan, Sef. Het ga je goed.'

Lily loopt zachtjes weg over het groene gras, in de richting van het kasteel. Severus realiseert zich pas dat dit geen afscheid was, maar een vaarwel, wanneer ze al om de hoek verdwenen is. Maar als hij zich concentreert, kan hij haar laatste noot nog horen nagalmen in zijn hoofd.

_So don't you bring me down today, oh  
Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today_


End file.
